Return of the King
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading A week has passed following the Smilodon Populator and Phorusrhacos mission, and the gang and park are now ready for a new mission. This time, Theodore has decided that the park's next mission will be for the king of dinosaurs; Tyrannosaurus rex. Deciding that all hands will be needed on deck this time, Drew has all four of his fellow rescue crew members accompany him. And so, with the rescue crew assembled and everyone left at the park at the ready to do their own thing while the rescue crew is gone, the mission begins with the crew heading off through the portal to the Cretaceous Hell Creek, four days before the KT event. Each of the crew is given a portal remote. Upon arrival, the gang strikes gold within mere seconds upon coming across a small flock of Montanonykus. On Alice's suggestion, the boys hang back and let her do her thing to earn the favor of the alverezsaurids. Once she's earned their trust, she gathers up some food for them to eat, has the boys open the portal, and then tosses the food she's gathered through to the future. The entire group of Montanonykus promptly scurries through the portal to get the food, thus making them the first rescued animals for the mission. That being done, the group treks onward to search for more animals to rescue, splitting up to scope out the area. Meanwhile, back at the park, Linda briefly spends some time getting acquainted with the two rescued megatherium (particularly the male, which has been named Sid), before she is then called to return to check on the smilodon populator pride. Kyle, meanwhile is called by Nikolai to come and inspect the phorusrhacos enclosure as a result of some of them taking dust baths nearby the walls and allowing for the possibility of them eventually escaping in this fashion if things aren't handled well in the near future Back at Hell Creek, the gang comes across a herd of thescelosaurus, a herd of leptoceratops, and a small group of Denversaurus. Drew and his buddies head over to the stream to handle the Denversaurus while the Denhams work to handle the two herds of smaller dinos. Drew and his two buddies manage to coax the five Denversaurus through the portal with relatively little trouble, only to then be called upon to help the Denhams as the result of the arrival of a pack of acheroraptor. With the thescelosaurus having already been sent through the Denhams' portal before the carnivores' arrival, the entire gang manages to get the leptoceratops herd to stampede through the portal and to the park, with the entire acheroraptor pack following. With this mass rescue out of the way, the gang realizes it is about time to set up camp and call the first day of the mission to a close. The very next morning, the gang wakes up to find a massive herd of herbivorous dinosaurs, including triceratops, torosaurus, edmontosaurus, ankylosaurus, ornithomimus and a single Alamosaurus eating and drinking on the opposite side of the creek they're camping by. The team, amazed by the scene, take a moment to bask in the majesty. Their reverie is interrupted by two adult T-rex, who burst into the clearing, having ambushed the herbivores. However, their ambush fails. After the attack, the team use the portal and quick thinking, to coax the Alamosaurus through the portal. They decide to split up, to scope out the area. Drew, Leon and Adrian come upon an entire group of nesting anzu through the portal, making sure to gather up all the eggs in their nesting grounds and transfer them over as well after the adults have been cleared out to the future. Meanwhile, Jack enters a clearing, before being ambushed by two adult T-rex. Trying to get away from them by wedging himself in a log, he finds a dromaeosaurus and a dinilysia. The droma escapes, with Jack secretly putting a tag on it, and Jack escapes with the dinilysia, just as the T-rex finish tearing apart the log, sending the snake through the portal. Alice meets up with Adrian to find a small group of didelphodon trying to dig up the Anzu nests, still detecting the taste of egg. The gang promptly takes advantage of the opportunity to rescue more animals and stop the raid by capturing the entire group and preparing them in cages for sending through the portal later. They meet up w The next day, the gang decides to quicken the pace due to how close they're heading towards the impact point. The gang splits up again, with Drew and his buddies forming one group, and the Denhams forming a second. While the siblings are traveling, Jack manages to, using bait, get a small number of first brachychampsa, then borealosuchus, and then thoracosaurus through the portal, as well as several more dinilysia and five paleonisawa. After using bait to get a mated pair of quetzalcoatlus through the portal. they enter a clearing where they see the droma Jack encountered the day before, along with its pack. They use both bait and ingenuity to trick the dromas into entering the portal. They contact Drew about this; Drew orders them to get back to the park. He, Leon and Adrian can handle things from here. Drew, Leon and Adrian, meanwhile, come across a large herd of herbivorous dinosaurs, browsing near a forest. Suddenly, they are ambushed by the same pair of T-rex, causing a stampede. Drew opens the portal, sending the entire herd through. However, the T-rex kill an elderly Ornithomimus. Drew, Leon and Adrian follow the tyrannosaurs. Their pursuit ends when they find the two adult T-rex from earlier, carrying the killed Ornithomimus into the clearing., joined by their two juvenile offspring. For a few minutes, the trio watches in awe as the family eats. But then the attention of all is caught by the sight of the meteor breaking the atmosphere and striking the ground considerable miles away. After the shockwave happens, the rex start roaring and hissing in rage, confusion, and fear. The trio hurriedly opens the portal and just barely manage to convince the entire family to barrel through the portal to safety, following behind them. Thus, another mission is complete, and in the knick of time to! Section heading Write the second section of your page here.